Dark Phoenix
by Mistress of Eternal Night
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happened to him. Changed him. Not just his body but also his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fulfill the prophecy but Voldemort has something planned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter

_It is said that when a wizard is strong enough they will merge with their animal self. Every wizard has an animagus form while only the stronger wizards can actually turn into their animal form. When one becomes so strong in their power, they will merge together with their animal form and become one of two. A werewolf is often placed under this category, while doing so is incorrect. While in their human state they will have the sense of their wolf side. And only on the full moon does their wolf side come out but the human does not have any control anymore. That is why they are not considered a merged being._

_There have only been two accounted for wizards who have merged. While Merlin was one of them, so was Karspa. Merlin's animal was that of an owl which is why he seemed to see everything and was so wise. The wizard Karspa was different however. His animal was a dragon, a magical creature. This was why he was so powerful, for he had all the abilities of hid magical creature…_

Harry sat up in his bed yawning. Sure this sounded interesting, but he was just too tired. He had tried to sleep but he was haunted by the events that had happened at the Department of Mysteries. He still couldn't believe Sirius was gone, but he knew he could not wallow in self-pity. Sirius was gone but Harry was going to get revenge. Whoever said 'revenge is sweet' was now one of Harry's best friends.

Harry yawned again. He looked over at his clock. 11:40 pm. Another 20 minutes and Harry would be sixteen. Legally an adult in the muggle world. Technically, the Dursley's could throw him out now. Though Harry knew they were scared of the Order, something told that something like that wasn't even going to stop them.

Harry slowly got off his bed where he'd been reading his History o Magic textbook. Harry walked over to his window hoping to see Hedwig and his friend's owls. He knew last year he had been selfish to automatically think that his friends would come for him. Voldemort had just risen again and everyone was trying to do something to help and then he was all mad because they wouldn't think about _him_. _Man I was such a jerk last summer_, he thought.

In the distance, Harry could make out three owls coming toward him. He stepped away from the window and let the owls come in. The three owls came in. One of the three owls was Hedwig, another was a school owl and the last was a familiar owl but Harry didn't know where from.

Harry first took the letter away from the school owl and gave it a drink of water, then let it fly away. The letter was the normal information for the upcoming year though there was another letter with it.

_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday, my boy. I decided to write this letter since I feel as though we were not on the best of terms when you left school this year. I am sorry I kept such a big secret from you Harry but you must realize that it needed to be done. Also I am afraid that because of the events at the end of the school year, we've had to change safe houses so you will, unfortunately, not be able to leave your home this year and I also suggest you do not go outside at all. And if you are ever in need of help, someone will always be right there to watch and help you.

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore _

Harry carefully re-read the letter before crunching it up in his hand. He understood some of the letter but still, he felt betrayed that no one trusted him enough for him to not be baby-sat by an Order member.

Harry sighted, feeling somewhat depressed and tired but he knew not why. Well he knew why he was tired; it was 11:50 at night. Finally Harry decided to read the unknown owl's letter. He took the letter and the owl took off so Harry opened the letter and looked at the signature to see whom it was from. It was from Remus.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy 16th Birthday. I'm sorry I've never sent a birthday card before but I just felt we didn't know each other that well. But now we need each other more then ever. I know that you miss Sirius, as do I, but I will not tell you to cheer for I know you will not wallow in self-pity. And for that, Sirius would be proud of you, as I am._

_I would also like to apologize, Harry, for I was not able to convince the Order to let the guard off at least once in awhile (hey I still want you to be safe). I would have thought they would have learned their lesson with what happened to Sirius. For that I am sorry._

_Well, happy birthday Harry. And try to have some fun. Being sixteen is one of the best years and it only happens once._

_Sincerely,_

_ Remus._

Harry smiled. That's what he liked about Remus. He knew exactly what to say and how Harry wanted to be treated. Like a normal person and not some little kid who couldn't take care of himself.

Harry turned to Hedwig. She also had a letter. Harry picked up his owl and she hopped onto his left wrist. Harry untied the letter and placed it on his bed as he took Hedwig over to her cage. He gently placed her inside and stroked her white feathers in gratitude for the letter. Hedwig hooted softly as if she understood what he meant. Harry smiled and went and sat on his bed.

He slowly opened his letter and was surprised by who had sent him the letter. It was from Ginny.

Harry glanced at the clock. 11:59 pm. Crap! He wanted to read Ginny's letter right away, but he had somewhat of a tradition of counting down the seconds till his birthday.

Finally there were only ten seconds left.

Nine, eight, seven…

Harry wondered what the new year would bring…

Six, five, four…

Would he finally get a break from Voldemort, or was it the Order who he wanted a break from…

Three, two, one… it was July 31st and Harry felt excruciating pain along his back before he blacked out.

………...……………………………….…...………...……..….…...

Eyelids slowly opened and emerald green eyes slowly focused. He was still in his room at the Dursley's house. Emerald eyes turned to the clock, 8:00 am. It was the morning of his birthday. He was officially sixteen.

He moved to get off the floor where he was lying and found as soon as he moved, his back was in pain. Stubbornly, he protested against the pain and slowly stood up, wincing long the way. He walked over to his full size mirror and gasped at his reflection.

He was slightly taller then his normal height though he was now probably the same height as Ron. His too skinny body now had lean muscles that he could develop with time. His eyes had read and orange specks in the, outlined with a thick black. And is his hair had greatly changed. It was now down to the top of his shoulder blades and was somewhat wavy and had turned to a dark blood red that looked almost black unless caught in the right light. He also, it seemed, didn't need glasses and his face was like that of an elf's, graceful yet sharp.

Harry Potter had changed.

Then Harry's pain in his back came back as out of two spots in Harry's back came what looked like wings. Each wing was about as big as his body and some of his feathers were red and orange though more then half were pure black.

Harry looked out of his eyes when the pain stopped and he had opened them. He thought to himself, _Why is it always me?_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story and I will try and update soon and please review I would love to hear your opinion whether good or bad though I would like it if it gave me ideas on how to make it better if you find it bad. Thanks and bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter

Summery: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happens to him. He has changed. But not only in his body but also in his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fur fill the prophecy but what will Voldemort do in order to stop Harry? And who is actually is fighting _with_ Harry? (NO slash)

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**C **

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**W**

**O **

What was he going to do? He couldn't just go downstairs like this! The Dursley's would - well he had no idea what the Dursley's would do other then he wouldn't like it. Honestly, they may be stupid, but even they were going to notice wings coming out of his back. He wished they would just be hidden.

Just as he finished this thought the-his wings went back into his body. It was painful, but not as painful as the first time when they came out.

Harry sighed in relief. Now he only had to think of a lie to cover his other new appearances. He turned around and went to get dressed out of his pajamas when he noticed another thing on his back. _What now?_ he thought. He looked into the mirror.

Harry gasped. It was a tattoo that covered his entire back. But it wasn't a normal tattoo. Or at least it didn't look like it was normal. The tattoo was of a phoenix, and where the wings came out on Harry's back, was where the wings were on his tattoo.

_What is happening to me? Why, for once in my life, can't I be normal! Well at least the tattoo is easy to cover up._

Slowly, Harry went back to getting dressed. He was already late getting the Dursley's breakfast ready. Not that he really cared. But he would rather the Dursley's weren't angry with him this morning since he had to make them somehow believe that the changes he had gone through were due to something normal.

As Harry was about to leave his room, he remembered the letter Ginny had sent him. He went over to his bed and took Ginny's letter in his had. Harry was going to read it right then, but then he heard a noise from the room down the hall. That meant his uncle was awake and getting up. Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket and bolted out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. He was pretty sure his uncle hadn't seen or heard him, so he started preparing the food.

After about 25 minutes, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dudley went and sat in his normal seat (which, because of his diet working, was only one seat and not two), as did Vernon and Petunia. They did not acknowledge Harry until he placed some more food on the table.

"Boy, what on earth happened to you?" growled Vernon. Harry tensed a little before responding to his uncle.

"What do you mean, Uncle Vernon?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Umm…"

"You! The way you look. What were you doing? You – you weren't doing that – that _stuff_ in _my_ house, were you!"

"No! I mean, I umm… it's just uhh… puberty. Uhh yeah, it's my type of people's puberty!" _Oh God!_ _I didn't just say that did I?_

"You expect me to believe that!" roared Vernon. "Liar! You were doing something in _my_ house! Something that your people do!" At this point, Vernon was standing up and poking Harry in the chest with his thick, beefy hands. "I have had enough of this! We had this problem last year and I will not have it again! You will get out of this house and we will never see you again! Got it!" Vernon crossed his arms and looked triumphantly at Harry.

"You – you can throw me out. The Order will come looking for me and – and…"

"And what? They can't hurt me. I also know that you're now sixteen. I can now throw you out! And I just did! Now, you have ten minutes to get out of my house before I call the cops on you for trespassing," Vernon said and glared at Harry.

Harry glared straight back at his uncle. Vernon lost some of his confidence after seeing Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes had gotten thicker with black. Vernon kept glaring though. He would not lose this for he had had enough of his nephew.

"Fine. I'll leave. Though I warn you, the Order won't be happy about it. They may even decide to do some magic… _on_ you," said Harry. With that said, Harry turned on his heel and headed back upstairs to pack.

After five minutes of packing, Harry had most of his stuff packed. He had collected all of his textbooks, which he had been re-reading in order to maybe help him know and understand more. His clothes were all packed. He had put in the letter from Remus and thrown out the one from Dumbledore. He still had Ginny's letter in his pocket along with his wand and money. He looked around his small bedroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had let Hedwig go outside the window and had her wait there for him to come out, so her cage was empty.

Harry closed his trunk and put Hedwig's cage on top. Now if only he could use magic in order to shrink them and put them in his pocket. Suddenly, his trunk and cage started to shrink! When they stopped, Harry picked them up and placed them in his pocket. There would be time for questions later but right now he needed to get out of the Dursley's house.

Harry went down the stairs and took his coat off of the peg. It was one of Dudley's old coats so it was rather large and worn though it did keep Harry warm in the winter and for all he knew, Harry might need it as a blanket that night.

Harry opened the door to go outside. He looked back over his shoulder ant the place he never called home and considered almost like a prison. He was finally free. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted and not care what his _family_ thought.

He was free.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Being free sucked. Worse then sucked. As of right now, Harry was hiding in an alleyway trying to stay dry from the rain. He had put Dudley's coat on since that was basically all he had for protection and Hedwig was now on his shoulder and not flying because of the rain. But he wasn't really worried about the rain right now though. Right now, Harry was confused and trying to figure stuff out.

The first thing he was trying to understand was why the Order hadn't realized he was gone yet. Wasn't there supposed to be a guard watching Harry's house at all times? If so, wouldn't they have noticed he was gone and either stopped him or went back to the Order to let them know? So then, it was probably Mundungus who had been on watch. He, like last year, probably heard another great deal and left thinking Harry wouldn't do anything. Boy, the Order was really going to kill Mundungus this time. So if no one knew he was gone, then Harry had about the rest of the day till a new watch came in and noticed him gone. Or three days, when Harry didn't send his letter. So where could Harry go for three days? He needed to be somewhere safe where neither the Order nor Voldemort could get to him.

As he thought this, Harry felt a weird sensation going through his body. It was like a fire within him. He could feel it pulsing through him and it almost felt like it was trying to do what Harry wished. Harry felt some of the fire leave him and it must have gone into Hedwig since she gave a little shudder. Suddenly, when Harry felt as though the fire was going to take over him, Harry and Hedwig disappeared from sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Harry opened his eyes, he realized he was dry and lying on soft green grass. He looked over to his right and saw Hedwig looking at him from where she was perched on a log branch. Harry looked all around him and saw he was in a forest but when he got up to look around some more, he saw a small cottage just behind him. Harry looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he walked over to the cottage. Hedwig followed him and landed on his shoulder.

As he got closer, Harry noticed there was a sign on the front door. It read:

_For whomever wishes to enter,_

_Fear not of what resides in this house,_

_If you are of the pure of heart._

_But if you wish harm to others of purity,_

_You shall not gain entrance, _

_For the fear in here is for you._

"Well Hedwig, do you think I am of the pure of heart?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig hooted at him in response. "Yeah, I hope you're right girl. Well here goes nothing." Harry then pushed open the door and stepped inside. Nothing happened. Harry let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't until then that Harry realized how tired he was. Stumbling through the cottage, Harry found a bed. Hedwig had already left his shoulder in order to look for somewhere else to perch on, so Harry feel straight onto the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something poking him in the leg.

It was his wand, money and… Ginny's letter! He still had to read that. Thinking that tomorrow was going to be busy, Harry decided to read the letter now.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you're relatives are treating you well_ (Harry snorted at this). _As of right now, I am with my family and the rest of the Order at the new Headquarters. I still don't see why you can't join us when everyone else is here. To me, even Snape seems suspicious of why you're not here. At least more then Hermione or Ron._

_Harry I have something very important to tell you. About Hermione and Ron. Harry, they think you've… changed. Before I go any further, let me tell you that Fred and George, Professor Lupin, maybe even Snape, and myself are loyal to you. I have no idea about Snape actually but I think he's smart enough to know you haven't changed._

_Let me explain Harry. When a powerful wizard (and sometimes a powerful witch) turns sixteen, within the next week, they will gain more power. The Order believes that you've got your power now and it's not exactly 'right' as they'd say._

_I don't know if you've read Professor Dumbledore's letter yet, but you'll notice that he was trying to control your power, again. Oh, I know what happened at the end of last year, Harry. And about the prophecy. Dumbledore told everyone about that. He's trying to control you Harry and I know you don't need me to tell you to watch out for Dumbledore but I'm telling you anyway. He's powerful, but I believe you are even more so. So now I'll tell you what everyone believes except for the people who I listed before. _

_Harry, they believe you've gone dark and want to join You-Kn- Voldemort. _

_I'm sorry Harry. I tried to tell them otherwise but they wouldn't listen to me. They are now all against me except for Fred and George and Professor Lupin. Even Snape stood up for me at some points. But this isn't about me. This is about you. Harry please don't do anything drastic. Just stay safe and don't worry about it till we meet in September. It's ironic how I send you this letter and tell you everything and then tell you not to do anything about it, but… just be careful. _

_I truly hope you are fine Harry and please be safe. I know I'm now repeating myself and you don't like to be treated like a child and always told to be kept safe, but this time I hope you won't mind. _

_Love,_

_Ginny _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note: I'm so happy with how many reviews I got! it may not be that many but at least people told me what they liked about the story. I thought I would let you know that updating will be slower now since I got back to school tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy with having to write a speech. So thank you to all the reviewers!

Anyway this was chapter two and I NEED ideas for chapter three! PLEASE! If you have any good ideas, put them in a review! Also any type of constructive criticism is welcome . Also of you've read this story then please review! I would love to hear comments or just know that you're actually reading this story! Well bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter

Summery: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happens to him. He has changed. But not only in his body but also in his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fur fill the prophecy but what will Voldemort do in order to stop Harry? And who is actually is fighting _with_ Harry? (NO slash)

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**R**

**E**

**E**

_**Last Time:**_

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you're relatives are treating you well_ (Harry snorted at this). _As of right now, I am with my family and the rest of the Order at the new Headquarters. I still don't see why you can't join us when everyone else is here. To me, even Snape seems suspicious of why you're not here. At least more then Hermione or Ron._

_Harry I have something very important to tell you. About Hermione and Ron. Harry, they think you've… changed. Before I go any further, let me tell you that Fred and George, Professor Lupin, maybe even Snape, and myself are loyal to you. I have no idea about Snape actually but I think he's smart enough to know you haven't changed._

_Let me explain Harry. When a powerful wizard (and sometimes a powerful witch) turns sixteen, within the next week, they will gain more power. The Order believes that you've got your power now and it's not exactly 'right' as they'd say._

_I don't know if you've read Professor Dumbledore's letter yet, but you'll notice that he was trying to control your power, again. Oh, I know what happened at the end of last year, Harry. And about the prophecy. Dumbledore told everyone about that. He's trying to control you Harry and I know you don't need me to tell you to watch out for Dumbledore but I'm telling you anyway. He's powerful, but I believe you are even more so. So now I'll tell you what everyone believes except for the people who I listed before. _

_Harry, they believe you've gone dark and want to join You-Kn- Voldemort. _

_I'm sorry Harry. I tried to tell them otherwise but they wouldn't listen to me. They are now all against me except for Fred and George and Professor Lupin. Even Snape stood up for me at some points. But this isn't about me. This is about you. Harry please don't do anything drastic. Just stay safe and don't worry about it till we meet in September. It's ironic how I send you this letter and tell you everything and then tell you not to do anything about it, but… just be careful. _

_I truly hope you are fine Harry and please be safe. I know I'm now repeating myself and you don't like to be treated like a child and always being told to be safe, but this time I hope you won't mind. _

_Love,_

Ginny 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He couldn't believe it. Had his friends really turned on him? Was he truly alone? _But I'm not alone. Ginny said that the twins, Moony, herself and maybe even Snape are with me, _he thought.

_Yes, she did say that, _thought another voice inside of him. _But how do you know that she was telling you the truth? Maybe yes, the Order has turned their back on you, but maybe they put her up to this._

_And why would they do that? _

_Because now there are only a few people who believe in you. They're the only ones you can turn to. The Order wants you to believe that so you'll run crying to those select few with all your problems. It's a trap._

_No. Ginny wouldn't agree to that and neither would Moony. Especially Moony._

_But what about Snape? _If the voice had a face, it would probably be smirking.

_Snape… well he… umm..._

_Face it. It's a trap._

_No. I will believe in the people who are still my friends… and the only family I have._

_But – _but Harry was done fighting with himself. He tuned the other voice out.

Harry looked around him. He was still on the bed in the cottage that was in the middle of nowhere. He had meant to go to sleep, but the letter made him much more awake. Or so he thought. He was about to get off the bed and explore around when waves of emotion hit him right on. His emotions were changing in a matter of seconds.

Harry felt tired, irritated, angry and even betrayed all at once. And he used all of these emotions.

He got up from where he had been sitting and just in time for his wings came out to full size. His eyes turned black with his pupil outlined in red. He was inside but needed out but he couldn't get free. Harry seemed to grow with rage. His wings started to change as well as red and orange feathers fell to the ground but black ones took their place.

This probably would have continued had Harry not felt pain from his the back of his head and his vision started to swim. He would've fallen onto the floor had he not been caught by a pair of arms. Just before he sank into unconsciousness, Harry saw the fuzzy outline of a person placing him on the bed (being careful not to damage his wings). Then, he was lost in the world of darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Day Before:_

The new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Really it wasn't that new. Because well, it was over a thousand years old. Yeah, the new headquarters for the resistance group, was Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore, I still don't see why Harry can't come here with us. It's Hogwarts, what better place is there?" asked a voice, obviously to Headmaster Dumbledore. But not really that quietly. For the two of them were in the Great Hall… along with most of the Order.

"Miss Weasley, I have already expressed my wishes. Please go back to your seat and finish your dinner," said Dumbledore. He was about to turn back to the conversation he was having with Professor McGonagall when Miss Ginny Weasley spoke up again.

"I will not go back to dinner till you tell me the truth. Tell everyone the truth!" she argued, then planted her hands on her hips and glared at the Headmaster, showing the Weasley temper.

"Ginny Weasley! Get back to your seat!" Though this was not said by Dumbledore, but by Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley.

"No mum. Not until I hear the truth!"

"Miss Weasley, I have already told you the truth. Please listen to your mother," said Dumbledore, though his patience was diminishing.

"No! I've had enough! I'm going!" and before anyone could argue with her, she left the Hall and headed for outside.

"Ginny! Get back here!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She was about to make sure her daughter didn't leave the grounds when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Don't worry. She cannot leave the grounds. There are wards stopping her from doing so." Mrs. Weasley nodded, not at all angry that her daughter was being held at the school like a prisoner.

"Since dinner is essentially done with, let us get to the meeting at hand. First off, anything that must be reported right away?" Dumbledore looked around the Hall at all the Order members who had taken their spots at the House tables. His eyes landed on Remus Lupin as he stood up. "Yes Remus?"

"Sir, I don't know if this is much a report but I think I still need to say it."

"Then please continue Remus."

"It's about Harry. And before you cut me off, just listen. I know that you said we should give him space and not bring him here, but I still think we should lay off on all the guards around his house. Remember what happened when you kept Sirius locked up in his own house, one that he did not want to be in? It got him killed sir, and I don't want that to happen to Harry." There, he had said it. Now to wait for the response.

"I understand that Remus. Which is why I have taken extra precaution to make sure Mr. Potter is not able to leave his house." _Wait, what?_ thought Remus.

"So there is no reason to worry. Now, onto other business -" but Dumbledore never go to that business.

"You've made it so he can't leave the house?" Remus asked incredulously.

"As much as I detest to agree with the werewolf, he does have a point. Potter will not agree with this and this will make him determined to escape to defy the rules… as always." Of course the voice could only belong to one person, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school.

"Thanks Snape… I think," said Remus.

"Yeah and - "

"We also - "

"Agree," came the voices of Fred and George, the Weasley twins.

"Or at least - "

"About the part - "

"That Harry shouldn't - "

"Be kept away - "

"And in the -"

"Blue about - "

"All this."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the four who had spoken their opinions. "What I say now is the truth. I'm afraid the Mr. Potter has gotten too strong and is gaining more power since he will soon be sixteen. As much as I hate to say it, I think he might get out of control."

"So then why don't we help him?" asked Remus.

"Because I don't think we can. I think Harry will join Tom."

Voices exploded in the Hall. Would their savior join the dark side? If he did, he would doom them all.

"Dumbledore, how can you even think that? Voldemort took his parents and all of his family away from him! Why on earth would he want to join them?" argued a raged Remus.

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord has not even hinted such a thing. The only thing about Potter he has spoken about is killing him," Snape tried to reason.

When everyone stopped talking, Dumbledore spoke. "I have my reasons to believe these things. Now we must get onto other business. No more talking about this subject."

Outside the Great Hall's doors, Ginny stood eavesdropping on the Order meeting. She had to get a letter to Harry to warn him. She rushed off to the room she was staying in and wrote her letter. When she was finished, she went out to find an owl. Surprisingly, she found Hedwig and used her to send the letter. She hoped Harry would get her letter before he tried to do anything.

The next day, as Ginny went to breakfast, Ron and Hermione stopped her in the hall.

"Ginny, we need to talk," said her brother.

"Really? What about?"

"About Harry. Look, yesterday Ron and I saw you send that letter with Hedwig. We know you sent a letter to tell him about what went on in the Order meeting."

"Your point being what?"

"The Headmaster wants to see you."

"You told Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. We didn't have any other choice. For all we knew, you could've had important information in that letter."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go see Dumbledore." _Stupid annoying brother and his stupid annoying girlfriend. Hey I wonder if I told Harry about that in the letter? I can't remember if I did. Guess it's another surprise for him when he comes back… if he comes back._

By the time Ginny was done her rambling about her brother and Hermione, she reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"So how do I get in? They never gave me the password." Then the gargoyle just sprang aside. Ginny jumped in surprise. _Well why not? Let's head up the stairs that normally you need a password for, that could easily be a trap, and that leads to a place where I'm about to be yelled at for putting so much danger to the Order. Sounds like fun. _

When she reached the top, Ginny went to knock on the door but a voice already called, "Come in."

Shaking her head, Ginny opened the door to fine Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. As well as ex-Professor Lupin.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, please have a seat."

"Thanks but no thanks Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked slightly angry, only slightly, but did not continue with the matter.

"Well Miss Weasley, I guess you already know why you are here. Miss Granger and your brother found that you were -"

But just then a loud _Beeping_ noise sounded through the office. It kept going on and on. Ginny clasped her hands over her ears as did Remus because of his overly sensitive ears. Finally, the beeping stopped when Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Albus, what did that mean?" asked Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore turned and looked at her, his twinkle gone from his eyes as he spoke.

"It means that Harry has left the safety of his house." Silence was followed by the statement. Inside Ginny's head, she was secretly cheering Harry on for escaping.

"Extra precautions my arse," muttered Remus so that only Snape heard. And hearing those words, Snape snorted in what one would call laughter for him.

But now they had a problem. Now they had to find Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry groaned. His head was pounding and was killing him along with his back. Not literally of course. But he was in enough pain to think so.

A gruff voice chuckled when they heard Harry groan. "I see ye are back in the world of the awake," the voice chuckled again.

Slowly Harry got up so that he was sitting on the bed and looked to where the voice had come from. There was an elderly lady with her back turned sweeping the floor close to him. When he was sitting up, she turned and Harry got a good look of her.

She was shorter the he was probably by about two inches. She was not terribly skinny but not plump and she wore the robes of a witch though much more fancy. She had white hair that was braided down her back to her hips and her face had many wrinkles yet she still had beauty. She had a stern mouth and a straight nose with high cheekbones. Her face was tanned as were her hands, which could be seen holding the broom. But her eyes were what held Harry gaze. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that had a twinkle much like Dumbledore's yet hers seemed more kind then his. They also held power in them along with intensity. She may have seemed old, but Harry bet she could whip his butt in a duel.

"Well, are ye goin' to sit der all day, or are ye goin' to get movin'?" she asked, leaning on her hands which were folded on top of her broom. Her voice was gruff but not so that it made it unpleasant. On the contrary, it made you feel like you had to listen to it.

Harry quickly snapped to attention when she spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, my name is Harry. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but the sign on your door - "

"Will ye be quiet and let me speak?" Harry immediately stopped talking.

"Good. Now, me name be Saeya. Not with 'Miss' or 'Mrs.' in front of me name. Just Saeya. And as fer bein' in me house because of the sign allowin' it, well, I would no' 'ave put it der if I had not meant it."

"Oh well thanks you then Miss Sae- I mean Saeya." Harry had quickly changed his error after the glare she had sent him.

"Naught a problem, naught a problem. Now, 'ow 'bout ye get off that bad and 'elp me clean up me house? Seeing as ye were de one who messed it up."

Harry looked around the house. It did indeed look as though a storm had gone through it. There were papers everywhere and some furniture was knocked over. "I did this?" he asked.

"Aye ye did. With those big flapper's on yer back." _Flappers? Oh my wings!_ Looking back, Harry saw his wings were still outside of him.

"Oh, I sorry. I really just got these yesterday. I don't really know much about how I got them or why I did." Harry then concentrated on pulling them back into himself and felt his wings retract into his body.

"I may be able to 'elp ye der. I'm a teacher or sorts. Even taught old Dumbledore."

Harry looked over at her. "_You_ taught Dumbledore?"

"Well sure I did. Old Dumblebee was 'ere as a kid. Taught 'im many of de 'tings 'e knows."

"Dumblebee?" _And just how old is she if she if she taught Dumbledore when he was a kid? _

"Aye. I thought it fittin' seein' as 'e 'as dis way of annoyin' every'un just like a bee. See? Dumblebee."

"Yeah he defiantly annoys you like a bee. But he's powerful. Not many people are more powerful then him. And if he tells people to do something, people will follow him because they believe he is right. They won't even think for themselves and will betray the people who they were friends with if he orders it," said Harry, almost letting his emotions start to take control again.

Saeya watched with interest before leaning her broom against the wall and coming over to where Harry was still sitting on the bed. She knelt down in front of him. "'Arry, ye need to control yer emotions. I c'n see dat Dumblebee 'as some'ow done somethin' to ye but ye must 'ave control." She spoke softly and kindly to Harry and it seemed to work. Harry slowly got back into control with his emotions.

Harry looked at Saeya. "How did you do that?"

"I told ye 'Arry, I'm a teacher. I also know dat I messed up with Dumblebee. He ain't really dat powerful. People just believe it. All 'e does is use 'is mind. Now, seeing as ye be 'ere, ye must need 'elp oderwise ye wouldn't 'ave been able ta get 'ere. So 'Arry, I know I made a mistake with Dumblebee, but 'ow would ye like me ta teach ya? I might be able to 'elp ye with your flappers to."

"You'd really teach me?" Seeing Saeya nod, Harry grinned. "I'd be very grateful to have you as a teacher Saeya."

"Good. Now, let's see what ye be able ta do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pronunciation: Saeya Sigh – a

**Author's Note: **I'm so, so, so, sorry it took this long to update! I really have been thinking of ideas but there wasn't enough to actually do a chapter! And with the ideas reviewers sent, I was able to think of some more ideas for the plot. So now I would like to thank the following people for giving me ideas:

**misstress of the flames**

**lily was a marauder**

**Lady Foxfire**

**Quillian**

**maria**

**Fear My Butterfly Army**

If I have forgotten anyone, I'm so sorry. As for people who actually let me know they didn't have any ideas, I would like to thank them as well because they actually read and considered what I wrote. So more thanks to:

**Weirkat**

**Bananawings72**

Just so people know, **Harry and Ginny will NOT be paired together. **If I have Harry paired with anyone, it will be a bit later in the story and it will most likely be a character I have made up.

Anyway, I loved the reviews I got and thanks very much to **everyone** who did review. If you have **ANY ideas** for **Chapter Four, please put them in a review!** The more ideas, the quicker the update!

Reviews are appreciated! **If you have any questions, put them in a review and I WILL answer them. Constructive Criticism is welcome!** Anything that helps the story I would be glad to hear! Also I am sorry if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes for I do not have or wish for a beta reader. If people insist I get one, then I will but until then, I will be my own beta. So if you don't like my spelling, or think it is terrible, put it in a review and if I get enough, I will consider getting a beta reader.

**Next Chapter:** I would say if I knew, which means ideas please! Though I might do one of those three months or even a year later sort of thing. I don't know. Let me know what you think!

**Till next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter

Summery: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happens to him. He has changed. But not only in his body but also in his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fur fill the prophecy but what will Voldemort do in order to stop Harry? And who is actually is fighting _with_ Harry? (NO slash)

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**O**

**U**

**R**

_Last Time: _

_But just then a loud Beeping noise sounded through the office. It kept going on and on. Ginny clasped her hands over her ears as did Remus because of his overly sensitive ears. Finally, the beeping stopped when Dumbledore waved his wand. _

"_Albus, what did that mean?" asked Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore turned and looked at her, his twinkle gone from his eyes as he spoke._

"_It means that Harry has left the safety of his house." Silence was followed by the statement. Inside Ginny's head, she was secretly cheering Harry on for escaping. _

"_Extra precautions my arse," muttered Remus so that only Snape heard. And hearing those words, Snape snorted in what one would call laughter for him. _

_But now they had a problem. Now they had to find Harry Potter._

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you mean that Mr. Potter is missing?" asked a slightly freighted Professor McGonagall. "I thought you said that he could not leave his house."

Dumbledore sighed. "True, I did say that Minerva, but with Harry's birthday being last night he is now sixteen years old. He will be coming into his full power. His new power may have enabled him to bypass the wards. And with him missing, I do not know who will have access to it." Ginny stopped cheering silently in her head.

"W-what do you mean Professor Dumbledore?" she asked in a quiet voice. Four pairs of eyes focused on her as though just remembering that she was there, which they most likely were.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you should return to your family now. They are staying in the Gryffindor Tower so I trust you know the way," said Dumbledore, obviously dismissing Ginny.

"But – but Professor, what about Harry?" she asked, determined to get an answer.

"Do not worry Miss Weasley. I will have most all the Order looking for him. We must make sure that he is safe," said Dumbledore, twisting around Ginny's question.

"But Professor –"

"Miss Weasley, the Headmaster has asked you to go back to your family. Please do not make me have to escort you," said Professor McGonagall. With a huff, Ginny turned and left the office, contemplating whether or not to eavesdrop on the teachers, but decided against it. She was most likely in enough trouble with her parents already.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

With Ginny gone, Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Remus turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, what about what Ginny said? What did you mean about you don't know who will have access to Harry's powers?" asked Remus. Dumbledore looked at Remus. He sighed but decided it best not to anger the werewolf anymore then he had already.

"As you all know Remus, when a powerful wizard, or a powerful witch, turns sixteen, within the next week, they will gain more power. What most do not know is within that week, a strong ritual can take their power– new and old– from them. If Harry's in Voldemort's hands, then I don't know what will happen."

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What I'm able to do Saeya? What do you mean?" Harry asked the elderly lady. He looked at her confused from where he sat on the bed.

"What do ye t'ink I mean? I wan' ta see what ye be able ta do with magic and 'ow ye protect yer self," Saeya called back over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

"But I can't do magic outside of school. And I really never learned how to protect myself. I just happen to be fast," Harry said as he got off the bed and followed Saeya into the kitchen. It wasn't huge. It had enough room for two people as her table only seated that many though there was still enough room to move around the room and not bang into cupboards or the table. Saeya herself had walked over to the fruit dish on the table and picked out and apple before turning back to Harry.

"'Arry, do ye not t'ink dat I know ye can't do magic out of school? Dis 'ouse 'ere won't be detected by yer Ministry. Dey all t'ink dat I be dead."

"Oh."

"And ye say ye don't know 'ow ta protect yer self? What does Dat School of yers teach?" she said as she sat down at one end of the table. Harry continued standing in the doorway not answering her as he knew that she hadn't meant for him to answer her. "Well, I'll see what I be able ta do with ye. If ye are to fulfill yer side of de prophecy, ye must know 'ow to fight. And not just with yer wand, for what 'appens if ye lose it in battle aye? Ye need ta fight," she explained before biting into her apple.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Harry asked cautiously as he slowly moved his hand to get his wand.

"'Arry, if I'd a been one of dos 'Death Eaters', I would 'ave killed ye by now. T'ough at least ye know ta be cautious," Saeya said from the exact same position she had been in when she sat down. Harry decided then he would keep her in his vision and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"You still haven't told me about how you know about the prophecy," Harry said.

"And I will tell ye eventually, but now ye need not worry about it. And before ye start sayin' about ye are old enough to 'andle it, I'll tell ye, I'm not keeping it from ye because of 'ow old ye are. It digs back inta me past and I'll tell ye when _I'm_ ready. Got it?" Saeya said, raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Grudgingly, Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, 'ow abou' we go ta me backyard? Der I can see what ye can do wit' yer wings," asked Saeya.

"My wings? But I just got them. I don't even know why I have them! How exactly will I be able to fly with them?" Harry asked her a little angrily.

"'Arry, 'Arry, 'Arry, just listen ta me aye? I know 'ow ta help ye. Just follow me," said Saeya. She got up from her chair and moved to a hallway at the back of the kitchen, which Harry hadn't noticed before.

When Harry made no move to follow her, Saeya sighed looked at him with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Rule number one 'Arry. Never stay in an open position ta be attacked if yer enemy has moved somewer else. All dat dey would 'ave ta do is be faster den ye and ye would be stuck. Like right now. All I would 'ave ta do is be able ta turn aroun' quicker den ye."

"I thought you said you weren't my enemy." Harry said glaring back at Saeya, though slowly getting out of the chair.

"I said dat I wasn' one of dos 'Death Eaters', not dat I wasn' yer enemy." At that, Harry had his wand pointing right at where Saeya had been, though she was quicker and somehow ended right behind Harry with her own wand pressed against Harry's neck. The temperature in the room seemed to cool and time seemed to freeze.

"And dat is why ye should listen ta what I 'ave ta say 'Arry. It may save yer life one day," Saeya whispered but then lowered her wand and stepped away and then moved to be back in front of Harry. "Now will ye come? I would rather not 'ave ta force ye ta." The room temperature seemed to go back to normal along with time.

Still glaring at her, Harry followed Saeya down the hallway though he still kept his wand in his hand. Saeya didn't seem to mind and just hummed to herself. When they reached a door, Saeya just opened it and Harry was led into a beautiful backyard.

The backyard was basically a space cleared from the forest that surrounded it. There were some gardens to the right and the left, which left the middle of the backyard open. Towards the back though was a pond though more like a small swimming pool. It had nice rocks lined up around the pond and the grass was a lush green that looked soft enough to sleep on.

"So ye like me backyard?" Harry turned, surprised to hear Saeya's voice. He had forgotten she was there. "Rule number two, never forget abou' where yer enemy is. Ye lost yerself looking at yer surroundin's which is good if ye want ta know 'ow ta get away if ye need ta but make sure dat you don't forget who is aroun' ye."

"I'll remember that," muttered Harry.

"Make sure dat ye do," Saeya said looking at Harry. "Now, what I want ye ta do first is bring yer wings out."

"Bring them out?"

"Yes, 'ow else are ye goin' ta learn ta fly? Now 'urry up, we ain't got all day." Harry looked at Saeya but he did what she asked. Slowly he wished for his wings to come out of his back and through his shirt. Twenty seconds later, his wings came out.

"Good 'Arry. Now, stretch dem ta full length." Pondering how to control his wings, Harry decided that the best thing to do was imagine they were like another pair of arms. Slowly they stretched themselves out and the black, red, and orange feathers seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Alright, I've done that but I still don't understand how to fly," said Harry, looking over to Saeya. She just grinned.

"Simple. Ye know 'ow ta fly a broom right? Well, imagine dat yer on dat broom. Ye know da feeling when yer in da air. T'ink of dat. Den, pretend dat yer abou' ta take off on yer broom but instead of using da broom, use yer wings."

To Harry, this was a little confusing, but he decided to try anyway. It wasn't like there was anything else to do anyway. So Harry though about when he was flying on his broom. He thought about how when flying he felt so free and he didn't have to worry about what people needed him to do. He thought of these things and slowly, he started to beat his wings up and down. He may not of even realized he was doing it, but Harry bent his knees and when his wings got enough wind, he pushed off the ground. He rose into the air, slowly getting higher. He made it to ten feet before he descended back to the ground.

Harry touched his feet on the ground, but with first landings and all, his knees buckled underneath of him and he found himself sitting on his butt on the grass. Though he couldn't keep a grin off of his face.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"And once ye get a little bit of trainin', ye'll be able ta stay up in da air longer," added Saeya. "Now, get yer butt off dat ground and try it again. Ye'll be trainin' with me fer awhile and I won' tolerate slackers. Dat is why, durin' dis trainin', ye'll t'ink of me as yer enemy. Ye'll 'ate me, and swear at me, but one day, ye'll t'ank me. So, try it again."

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Three Years Later:**

"Are ye all packed 'Arry?" called Saeya.

"Almost," Harry called back. It had been three years since he had arrived at Saeya's home and for the entire time, he spent it training with her. As she had said, he did think of her as the enemy at some times for all the hard training she put him through. He also did swear at her and Saeya found it very amusing to listen to different ways he could describe her. But Harry also thought of Saeya as someone almost like his grandmother. If age counted, it would probably be close to his great-great-great-great grandma, but Harry would never mention that to her face again. He was pretty sure he hada scar from that. Over all though, Harry couldn't thank Saeya enough for what she had done for him.

"What's takin' ye so long aye? I t'ought I told ye ta be packed yesterday?"

"You did," Harry yelled back from his room. He could just make out someone muttering in the back round. It sounded somewhat like,

"Stupid, bloody teenagers…. never do as der told…. ever happened to respectin' elders?"

"I'm almost ready Saeya. I'll be out in a minute," Harry called back again.

One minute later, Harry emerged from his room with his trunk floating behind him. He saw that Saeya was standing, waiting by the doorway for him.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Harry joked.

"Well yer already late. And knowin' ye, ye'll want ter make some dramatic entrance," Saeya said, looking at him. She nodded, approving what he was wearing then jerked her head towards the door. "Alright, ye better get goin' now aye?"

Harry smiled but understood what she meant. They were both terrible at goodbyes. "Thanks Saeya. You really helped me out. I – I will miss you actually."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'll miss ye too. I won' 'ave anyone ta yell at anymore."

Harry smirked, but opened the door and headed outside. He looked back at the cottage and just remembered something. "Hey, Saeya? That message on the outside of your door. It says only those of the pure of heart could enter, yet I could. I shouldn't have been able to. Why is that?"

"Harry, ye are pure of 'eart. But ye do 'ave a tainted soul. But dat is not yer fault. Dat is just because I who and whatye are. Now get going, ye don't want to keep the Bumblebee waitin'," Saeya said with a smirk on her face.

Harry smirked too before he waved once last time and disappeared in a flash of flames. He was going to see, as Saeya put it, 'Bumblebee'. Which meant he was going to go see Dumbledore.

Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in here for I have not had time to look it over more then once since I'm leaving early (and it's very early) in the morning tomorrow for a school trip so I need to go to bed early today. But please review and I will reply to your reviews as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading. .

**Thanks: I would love to put down everyone who gave me ideas and reviewed but I do not have the time. I am so very sorry. I will acknowledge you in the next chapter though, I promise!**

**Next Chapter**: Harry returns to Hogwarts but only a year has passed there. No one knows who he is for no one knows his name. Harry gives them a fake name, which he goes by and decides to see how the war is going. Interesting confrontations next chapter for Harry and some other people/ students/ professors/ headmasters. Enjoy!

**If and one has and idea as to which House they would like me to put Harry in, let me know in a review or message on my home page. I would like to see what you guys consider!**

Also please review. I would like to hear your opinions. But bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter

Summery: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happens to him. He has changed. But not only in his body but also in his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fur fill the prophecy but what will Voldemort do in order to stop Harry? And who is actually is fighting _with_ Harry? (No slash)

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**I**

**V**

**E**

_Last Time: _

_Harry smirked, but opened the door and headed outside. He looked back at the cottage and just remembered something. "Hey, Saeya? That message on the outside of your door. It says only those of the pure of heart could enter, yet I could. I shouldn't have been able to. Why is that?"_

"_Harry, ye are pure of 'eart. But ye do 'ave a tainted soul. But dat is not yer fault. Dat is just because of who ye are. Now get going, ye don't want to keep Dumblebee waitin'," Saeya said with a smirk on her face. _

_Harry smirked too before he waved once last time and disappeared in a flash of flames. He was going to see, as Saeya put it, 'Dumblebee'. Which meant he was going to go see Dumbledore._

_Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts._

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts! I have but a few announcements before we may all enjoy this wonderful feast.

"I am sorry to announce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Cainflin has decided to retire. But Professor Lupin has agreed to some back this year and take up that position again." Headmaster Dumbledore was stopped from saying more as most the fifth to seventh years had started to cheer like mad for there old Professor. Professor Lupin though just gave a small wave and grin before turning away and engaging in a conversation with Hagrid.

"Yes we are all happy Professor Lupin has returned. Now I am sure you are all hungry so I will announce the rest of the notices after dinner. Everyone, tuck in," with that said Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the tables.

At the Gryffindor table, two seventh years sat crowded around by the rest of the students. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were now the most popular teenagers in most of the school. Ever since Harry Potter had disappeared a year ago. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Harry and who better to go to then his old best friends? But one person did not crowd around the two. She sat alone at the Gryffindor table away from her brother and her own one time friend. Ever since last year, Ginny Weasley found those two were too different to be around. She now would mostly sit by herself all the time. But after a year, she was used to it.

At the Head Table, the conversations were different compared to the Gryffindor's, until Remus Lupin spoke up that is. He had been watching the Gryffindor table and when he saw Harry's old friends, he was reminded of his old best friends son. The one who was still missing.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned around from where he was talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, yes Remus?"

"I was wondering sir, if there had been anymore news on Harry?" Remus asked a little hesitantly; most of the entire table was listening to the two men now and Remus was never one to like to stand out.

Dumbledore frowned a little but still answered. "Are you sure you wish to speak of this here Remus? Not just people have ears."

Remus' ears perked up at this. " So that means you do know something then?" he asked hopefully.

"Come to my office later Remus and we will discuss what you wish to know," then Dumbledore turned around and continued his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The streets of Hogsmeade were quiet at this time of night. Most storeowners had closed up their shops and either had gone home or went to the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink before heading home later in the night. That was probably why no one noticed the sudden burst of flames at the end of the street. The flames did not last long and when they disappeared a man stood where they were moments ago.

The man stood at just below six feet with a black cloak covering his entire body. His hood had been placed on top of his head so that too could not be seen. He was about to start walking when there was a flash of light beside him and what looked like a small portal was formed. Out of the portal was thrown a trunk with a birdcage on top. And then with a quiet pop, the portal was closed.

A small chuckle was heard from under the hood and a soft muttering as well. "I knew I forgot something. Thanks Saeya." He chuckled again then took out his wand from his pocket and shrunk his belongings before placing them in his pocket. He kept his wand out though for he knew he would need it in a few minutes.

An owl's screech could be heard a few minutes later and a white blob appeared in the distance. It quickly closed in and landed rather harshly on the man's shoulder.

"Ouch Hedwig. That rather hurt." Hedwig hooted at him and seemed to glare at the man. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry that you had to fly. I know you hate to travel with me when I go by Flames." Hedwig still glared at him. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry and next time you can travel with me. Happy?" Hedwig hooted cheerfully and was set to fly off again when she was stopped by her owner speaking again. "Before you head to the school Hedwig, I'll need to put a glamour on you. As soon as everyone sees you, they'll recognize you. And then me."

Hedwig glared at him again but hooted her agreement. Quickly the man cast a powerful glamour on her to make her look like a black owl. The total opposite of what she truly looked like. "There, now you can fly off to the school," with that Hedwig left but not before hitting the man with her wing as she took off. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" he yelled after her. Rubbing his head he muttered, "bloody owl," but then put his wand away in his pocket.

He looked up at the castle that he considered home for five years. It was up on the top of the hill yet he could still see it very clearly from where he stood; which still happened to be the middle of the road. Sighing, he started to climb up the hill.

About ten minutes later, he was halfway up the hill. That was when he heard the screams.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inside Hogwarts, everyone had just finished eating dessert and were waiting for the Headmaster to make the rest of his announcements.

"Now that we've all had our own full on the feast, I have a few more announcements. First off, the Forest on the grounds is still forbidden. You would be wise to stay out of there. Secondly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic in between classes is allowed. If you are caught, you will receive a detention. He also has a list of objects that are banned from the halls and common rooms in his office, which I believe is now a total of 627 items also including any of the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. And lastly –" but Dumbledore was cut off as a loud knocking came from the Great Hall doors.

The students looked up at their teachers questionably as if trying to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, the teachers had no idea either.

Quickly, Dumbledore walked down from the platform that held the Head Table. He walked down the hall quickly while pulling out his wand. As he reached the doors, he raised his wand a little so that he could use it if need be. Professors' Snape and McGonagall had done the same as they had followed Dumbledore up to the doors.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore opened the doors just enough to see who had arrived. It was to their shock that they found it was Auror Tonks.

"Professor, you have to come quick. There's an attack on Hogsmeade and I was told to come here to ask for your help," she gasped, out of breath from the running she had done. It was then that they noticed her appearance. Her clothes seemed a little singed around her arms and near her feet and she was covered in dust and what looked like ashes. Though fortunately it didn't look like she was seriously injured anywhere.

After opening the doors the rest of the way Dumbledore turned to the students and the rest of his staff. Tonks had been speaking to quietly for anyone to really hear her, other then the intended party.

"Students will go to their dormitories now. First years follow the Prefects and once you are there, no one is to leave for the rest of the night." At the panicked faces in the Hall, Dumbledore added, "and there is nothing to worry about. Just extra precautions." The students seemed to believe this and after Dumbledore, Tonks, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall moved out of the way, the students left as quickly as they could.

It still took about ten minutes before Dumbledore and some of the staff was ready to leave the school and help in the battle. By this time, Tonks was getting anxious. Who knows what could have happened in ten minutes in the battle. There were not many people in Hogsmeade and most were trying to get away. That left the Aurors, and though they may be Dark Wizard Catchers, most were still young and inexperienced.

"Auror Tonks? I believe we are finally ready to go," said Dumbledore. Tonks was jerked out of her thoughts and she nodded. They finally could go and help.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He could curse his luck. In fact, he did. Many times. But at the moment he had more important things to focus on. Like dodging this curse that was headed right towards him.

He quickly jumped out of the way and countered with his own curse. He still couldn't get how he got into his fight. He had been heading up to Hogwarts and so like any sensible person, should have continued up there seeking refuge from the battle and warn them. But no, he had to run back down the hill and enter the battle. Well, people used to say he had a 'hero-complex'.

After dodging another curse, he stunned the Death Eater, for that was who he was fighting. Death Eaters. He didn't exactly know why they were attacking Hogsmeade now. Almost everyone had gone home except for about twenty people who were just finishing up their last drink in the tavern. _Unless_, he though, _they had meant to attack earlier today and ended up arriving at the wrong time? _But even he didn't think Death Eaters could be that stupid. Or could they?

Even if they were quite thick, they still ended up doing some major damage. A lot of the stores had been set ablaze and some of the late night people were not helping with all the screaming they were doing. _I am going to have a major headache tomorrow, _he thought.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that things started to get really bad. Aurors had arrived approximately seven minutes ago and he hoped that someone had been sent for reinforcements. And that said person was fast, for he did not know how much longer the Aurors or he himself could keep on fighting.

As he ducked another curse, he honestly wondered how many more Death Eaters there could be. For every one that was taken down, at least another two took their place. To make matters worse, the Death Eaters were forcing everyone to retreat. And there was not much space left to go. Soon, they would be cornered.

"Retreat! Run while you still can!" a voice yelled above the clamor of battle. It sounded like it came somewhere closer to the back of the group that everyone left had been forced into. _Well of course someone form the back would call that,_ he thought_, they don't have to worry about themselves being in the line of the curses_.

Though it seemed people weren't going to give up the wish in escaping alive. The people and even Aurors pushed to escape and run away. In the confusion, more then one person would be hurt. He too was about to try and find an escape as well for he knew that now was the time while the Death Eater's tried to regain control.

He was about to slip in the shadows when he noticed something; or really someone. There by what was left of Honeydukes, was a small boy trying to not get trampled on by the people. How the boy even got into Hogsmeade at this time a night was a mystery as was how he was still alive.

But he did not take time to consider it too long as he noticed a Death Eater had spotted the boy as well. As quickly as he could, he raced over to the boy and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up so that he was resting against his hip. The Death Eater sneered at him and shot a curse at him. _What is it with these people and curses?_ He scowled back and then quickly shot a stunner. The Death Eater was too slow and fell back with a thump that was not noticed as he had turned away.

He glanced at the boy who looked up at him with frightened eyes and he gave back what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

All of a sudden, there was a cheer given out by what was left of the Aurors, which was not many. Maybe half a dozen if they were lucky. As he questioned what they were so happy about, he noticed something quickly coming down the path from Hogwarts. Never in his life did he think he would be so happy to see Dumbledore.

The reinforcements (however small) did bring hope back to the Aurors and they fought with renewed spirits. The Death Eaters at this time had been reduced from thirty to half their number. They knew they could stay and fight but would not win. The group from Hogwarts were not tired as they were and they would be now close to the same number as they. Plus, the Death Eaters did not wish to have to fight Dumbledore.

"Retreat!" was called and this time it was from the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters needed to hear no more before pulling out emergency portkeys and they disappeared from sight.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The battle at Hogsmeade had lasted maybe half an hour and many casualties resulted from the clash. Almost all of the people who had still been visiting Hogsmeade had been murdered; a lot of the Aurors as well. They were lucky to find though that some people had been stunned though not many. And the stunned Death Eaters had been rounded up and more Aurors were sent to pick them up.

Dumbledore and his teaching staff that had come were about to head up to the school when they noticed someone approaching. Dumbledore turned to the staff.

"If you wish, you may go up to the school. I will deal with what needs to be cleared up here." Some teachers did go back to Hogwarts though Remus and Minerva both stayed. Dumbledore did not question them and turned to face the person approaching.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. I'm Auror McDale. I was the one actually in charge of this patrol group of Aurors. I would like to thank you and your staff though. I don't know what we would have done if you had not come," the man said a little sheepishly.

"It is not a problem Auror McDale. But I wonder, why did you not call into Headquarters for more help?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Ahh, well that would be because the Death Eaters were smart enough to put up anti-apparation wards and wards to stop our communication devices." Again, McDale seemed embarrassed at the poor excuses he had.

"And did you not think of a portkey?" asked a new voice. Both men looked to see who it was along with Minerva and Remus.

A man approached them who looked to not be an Auror. He was dressed in a black cloak that hid what he looked like. Though they could see that his hood had been blown down and his long hair had frayed from the braid he had tied it in. His eyes were also unique. They were a dark forest green colour with red and gold specks in them. Though they were as cold as ice. Another thing they noticed was he was carrying a young boy propped up on his left forearm and the little boy had his hand holding on tight to the fabric on his shoulder looking at everyone with frightened eyes.

"And just who do you think you are?" asked McDale. But the man ignored him and looked at the boy in his left arm. He looked back at the group assembled in front of him.

"I found this little guy in the middle of the battle. Don't ask me how he got there and is still alive since I don't know. But I thought you might want to take care of him, you know, see if you can find his family?" he asked. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular though.

McDale looked at the young man in front of him. He had still not answered his question. And he just came up to their group without introducing himself either. He was about to demand an answer when Dumbledore started speaking first.

"I think that would probably be a good idea. Minerva," he called to Professor McGonagall behind him, "would you mind taking this young lad up to Hogwarts? It may be easier if the Aurors did not have to deal with another problem to take care of. If that is alright with you of course Mr. McDale?"

McDale looked at Dumbledore for a second but quickly answered. "Yes I believe that would be good. I don't think I would be able to spare one of my Aurors to help you anyway." Dumbledore grinned.

"Wonderful. Minerva if you will?"

Professor McGonagall walked over to the man and waited in front of him, not wishing to be rude and just take the boy off of him.

The man moved to remove the boy from his shoulder but the boy grabbed tighter on the robes and turned his head into the man's shoulder as well. The man seemed surprised at the action from the boy. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"It seems the young boy does not wish to leave his hero's side," she said though the man could detect a bit of amusement coming from the predicament he was in.

"Well it seems you will just have to come with us up to Hogwarts as well," said Dumbledore. His eyes had their accustomed twinkle in them as he spoke. The man nodded, what seemed to be a little reluctantly.

"Splendid. I believe you no longer need our assistance Mr. McDale so my staff and I will take our leave." With that said, Dumbledore turned around and started to walk away as Remus, Professor McGonagall, the man and the boy all followed.

Auror McDale looked at them as the walked away. _That was probably one of my more embarrassing conversations. Though I don't think I will find a group as weird as that one,_ he thought before returning to his Aurors to help with the clean up.

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The walk back up to the school was quiet for the group of strangers. Dumbledore led at the front of the group and McGonagall was a few steps behind him. A few paces behind her, was Remus who was staying behind to basically watch the man who was now tagging along with them. They had yet to figure out his name as well. He was about to turn around and ask him when Dumbledore turned, facing the group.

"I believe we can use a portkey now. The Auror's will be too busy to detect it, along with the Ministry." He summoned a rather large rock over to his hand and waited for the group to touch it.

McGonagall and Remus both laid a hand on the stone. The three Professor's looked at the man expectantly. The man though wasn't even looking at them but was looking at the boy.

"Have you ever traveled by a portkey?" he asked the boy gently. The boy just nodded his head slightly so then the man touched the rock as well.

"_Portus,_" murmured Dumbledore and the group disappeared from the hillside road.

With a flash of light, the group arrived in Dumbledore's office. The unknown man stumbled a bit but caught himself before he fell. He had a small grin on his face as he mumbled, "never have been good with portkey's," when the group looked at him.

Dumbledore then moved around to sit behind his desk. He sat down in his chair then pulled out his wand and conjured three more chairs and gestured for everyone to sit down.

Once everyone was sitting, Dumbledore turned to the still unknown man.

"I must apologize for this," he said. "You were probably not wanting to come to Hogwarts tonight and I have now brought you here."

"It was no problem sir. I was actually on my way to Hogwarts when the Death Eaters attacked," the man replied. He was speaking gently and quietly as the boy was just about asleep in his arms.

"You were? May I inquire as to what purpose you had for coming here tonight?" asked Dumbledore, though he did not seemed surprised. _He never does, _the man thought.

"You may, though maybe first we should find this little guy a bed?" the man said, nodding his head toward the now asleep boy.

"Ah yes. Minerva, would you be so helpful as to bring the boy down to Madame Pomfrey? I'm sure he can sleep in one of the beds there and then she may be able to see if any injury came to the boy," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, of course Albus. Do you need me for anything else tonight afterwards?"

"No thank you Minerva. You may retire to your rooms afterwards if you wish. I must speak with Remus before I too will be going to my chambers, so there will be nothing that you need to know that can not wait till tomorrow," Dumbledore said politely. Professor McGonagall nodded then waited for the man to give her the young boy.

It was a lot easier this time for McGonagall to get the child and soon she was gone. Dumbledore turned back to the man.

"So, what business did you have here at Hogwarts tonight?" he asked.

"I actually came here tonight wondering if you still granted apprenticeships," the man said, though more serious then he had spoken the entire day.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at his request. "Apprenticeships? I don't believe we have had one since thirty years ago. But yes we still do allow teachers to have apprentices'."

"Great. See, I was wondering if I might be able to become one?"

"Yes I believe you would be able. But you would have to give me your marks and tell me what subject you would like to study in," said Dumbledore. He was puzzled about the young man in front of him. He would have to be a good dueler to survive without much damage from the battle he had been in; he saved a young boy where others would have been to busy trying to escape, and he wished for an apprenticeship which hadn't been requested in a long time. And he had yet to figure out his name.

"I have my marks with my belongings in my pocket. As for which subject, I believe something I need to improve in would be good. I think the best choice would be Potions. They've always intrigued me." At this point, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad and Remus had a small smirk on his face.

"I think I can arrange that." Getting up, Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and grabbed some powder from the pot the hung on the mantle. Throwing it into the fire, he shouted, "Severus Snape's office." He waited a second before continuing. "Severus? I need you to come to my office please." Then Dumbledore closed the connection and went to sit behind his desk. He sat there humming to himself so Remus turned to the man.

"Why is it you wish for an apprenticeship, Mr.…"

"Oh how rude of me; my name's Adrien. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin," replied Remus. Now Remus finally had a name for the man.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I guess I wanted an apprenticeship because there was nothing else for me. I'm nineteen now and I still haven't found what I want to do. This way, I can study in something that is interesting and see if I have a future there," replied Adrien.

"Would it not be better to then have it in something you are good at?" asked Remus, hoping it didn't sound as offensive as it did in his mind. Adrien didn't seem to mind though.

"Well then I wouldn't learn anything new would I? And besides I am not a _total_ loss when it comes to potions," said Adrien with a small grin on his face. Remus returned his smile.

Dumbledore watched the two men as they talked while he waited for Severus to arrive. He doubted Severus would be ecstatic about he idea of an apprentice but the man needed to open up more and this was a good idea if it would help him. Looking at Adrien, Dumbledore realized that this apprenticeship might help both of these men. In the short time that Dumbledore had spoken with Adrien, he did not seem to be one for being open either.

Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Ahh, come in Severus," he called. Remus and Adrien cut off their discussion as Severus Snape, Potions Master, walked through the door. "Good evening Severus."

"Yes, good evening. Now may I ask why I was called to your office at quarter to nine, Headmaster?" he asked. He had yet to take in the extra company that was there. Or he might have and was just ignoring them. No one really knew as the man's face stayed neutral.

"You may Severus. But I will not answer right away. Why don't you first take a seat?" Dumbledore replied, gesturing towards the seat that McGonagall had been sitting in.

"I would rather stand," Snape replied.

"As you wish Severus. Now I called you here because I had a rather interesting inquiry. I told him that it has not happened for thirty years but I believe that it would not be a problem."

"And why does this have to do anything with calling me away from the middle of planning my classes?" Snape asked, though if one looked close enough, they would be able to tell he was interested in what the Headmaster was saying.

"It has a lot to do with you since the question was if this young man in front of me would be able to have an apprenticeship in Potions," Dumbledore said, grinning at Severus.

Snape was shocked. It didn't show on his face but since he was not replying with one of his normal scathing remarks, one could tell he was shocked.

"Now I said that it would be alright so now I must ask if you agree Severus?" continued Dumbledore. Snape glared at him but then looked at the young man who wished for the apprenticeship.

"I will have to test his abilities to see if he qualifies, Headmaster. But-" but he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Excellent. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak to Remus," said Dumbledore, dismissing Severus and Adrien politely.

"Very well. Lupin, Headmaster," said Snape, nodding to each in turn before turning on his heel. Calling back over his shoulder, Snape called Adrien to follow, "I suggest you follow boy, if you wish to know where you will be staying for now." Adrien quickly got out of his chair and turned towards the Headmaster.

"Thanks so much sir. Good night." Then he followed Snape out the door.

Snape was a good ten feet in front of Adrien as they walked through the halls. Coming to the entrance of the dungeons, Snape waited for Adrien to catch up. "Follow me closely boy," he said. Adrien bristled on the inside.

"My name is not boy," he said to Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"Well, seeing as you have been impolite as to not give me your name, I will continue to call you boy."

"My name is Adrien. Adrien Stygius Ciaran."

"Well Mr. Ciaran, now that that is clarified, stay close or you will get lost. And I will not come to find you." Again, Snape turned on his heel and made his way into the dungeons.

As he followed, Adrien thought, _why did Saeya say I had to apprentice under _himLooking at Snape's stiff back and hearing his firm steps he also thought, _this is going to be a long year._

..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note**: Yay! I got this one out after what? A month? That's got to be a new record for me. . Well anyway, I hope the length is good and not too short. It's twelve pages so I hope that's good enough for you guys.

I know I forgot to say thanks to the people who reviewed for chapter three and on the last chapter I said I would do it here so I will.

**Thank You for Reviewing for Chapter Three:**

Amara159  
PapaMidNite  
goofball44306  
jabarber69  
highbrass  
Lady FoxFire  
GlowingSerenity  
alexceasar  
mistress of the flames  
StormFirestar  
AceZ-Shadow  
Moose22244128  
Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy  
bandqseurityaw

**Thank You for Reviewing for Chapter Four:**

The Demon Inside  
FireChildSlytherin5  
JeanIsTheName  
imgonnadie  
harrypassion  
FrequencyQueen  
Mia  
Save-A-Broom-Ride-A-Chaser  
FaeFolk  
Amara159  
Soldier2000  
pandas rule the world  
Lia Rosiers  
misstress of the flames  
bandqseurityaw  
Lady Silverhawk  
amanda burke  
Rome28  
BlueRedSharpie  
firetown  
lily was a marauder  
femaleprongslet  
robster639

**Next Chapter:** Adrien is introduced to the school. He has to deal with Snape's first class and go through with the test Snape promised. And what else did Saeya wish for Adrien to do? And why would she want him to apprentice under Snape?

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. . And also if anyone has **any ideas** for the next chapter or any of them,** please let me know. **I always like to read them and it helps me get out chapters quicker.

**Special Thanks To Stygius Who Gave Me Some Great Ideas And Really Helped Me With This Chapter And Kicking My Butt To Get Me Writing It! Thanks!**

**Please Review. I would love to hear what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter

Summery: On Harry's 16th birthday, something happens to him. He has changed. But not only in his body but also in his attitude. He will find out who his real friends are and who are not. Harry will have to fight to fur fill the prophecy but what will Voldemort do in order to stop Harry? And who is actually is fighting _with_ Harry? (No slash)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**I**

**X**

_Last Time: _

_Coming to the entrance of the dungeons, Snape waited for Adrien to catch up. "Follow me closely boy," he said. Adrien bristled on the inside. _

"_My name is not boy," he said to Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow at the tone. _

"_Well, seeing as you have been impolite as to not give me your name, I will continue to call you boy." _

"_My name is Adrien. Adrien Stygius Ciaran." _

"_Well Mr. Ciaran, now that that is clarified, stay close or you will get lost. And I will not come to find you." Again, Snape turned on his heel and made his way into the dungeons. _

_As he followed, Adrien thought, why did Saeya say I had to apprentice under him? Looking at Snape's stiff back and hearing his firm steps he also thought, this is going to be a long year._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was early morning that Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair at his desk. The faint rays of sunshine could be seen rising in the east. The clear sky and bright sun promised a beautiful day but the Headmaster couldn't help but feel a little troubled.

It was here that Harry and him had spoken so many times. It was here that he was told of so many problems. It was here that so many people expected him to answer their problems. To fix everything. To do the impossible.

But why? Why should he be the one? But wait, he wasn't, was he? He wasn't the one who had to save them all; Harry all. But Harry was gone for a year now. And _he_ had driven him away.

He had tried to protect Harry, to keep him safe but in the end, Harry always seemed to get hurt. And only more sadness would come into Harry's life. Oh yes, Dumbledore knew Harry was alive somewhere, probably training for what he thought he had to do. What no one else would do. He was taking care of himself; he was doing what Dumbledore did not do for him.

Though he was just a child. He didn't need to know how to fight when he was young. If he had waited, then Dumbledore would have trained him eventually.

But he didn't wait. He went on, by himself to try and fight. And what could he learn being so young? Teenagers didn't want to go all the hard work; they just wanted to be able to do it right away.

But Harry was never like that. He would practice and practice to be as good as he could be. He would try over and over to get something right.

But then why-

A sweet, light trill brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts. He looked to where the noise came form and saw Fawkes sitting on the windowsill with the suns' rays behind him. Seeing the beautiful scene and hearing the peaceful music, Dumbledore momentarily forgot about the turmoil in his mind

He wasn't sure for how long he sat there listening to Fawkes, but when the phoenix finished, the sun was up and the sky only had the faintest tinge of pink left. Dumbledore sighed and Fawkes flew over to his perch beside the desk.

"Thank you Fawkes. I really needed that," he said when the phoenix had settled.

Fawkes trilled an answer as though saying, _you need not thank me. I'm glad to help you, my friend._

"I don't know what to do Fawkes. So much has happened lately. And with Harry still gone, there is just too much. Voldemort may not hold out much longer. He's been getting restless, from what Severus has told me. And of course now a stranger shows up asking for an apprenticeship. He reminded me of someone too. But I can't place who."

Another trill came form Fawkes. _Do not fret about it. I'm sure you will remember when the time is right._

"Yes, you are probably right Fawkes. You always are." Standing up, Dumbledore looked at one of the many clocks in his office. "Thank you my friend but I must be getting to breakfast. Maybe I will learn more about Mr. Ciaran. I wonder how his and Severus' night was?" With his twinkle full blast in his eyes, Dumbledore turned to Fawkes.

"You may want to see this, old friend." Then he turned and left, humming, towards the Great Hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adrien opened his eyes in the late morning. It had been nice to sleep at Hogwarts again, and not have to worry about getting up early for Saeya's training. Adrien lay in the bed he had been given for a while longer. After coming to Snape's quarters in the dungeons, he had shown Adrien where he would be staying for now and, if he completed Snape's test, for the rest of his stay. It was a plain room, not much unlike the one he had had at the Dursley's house.

Walking in, Adrien had noticed the bookshelf first. It was floor to ceiling height and covered the entire right wall. And it was all basically empty. There were a few books, but the looked rather old. In the left corner of the room, was the bed. It was pushed against the left wall and had a sheet, pillow and a duvet on it. There were no hangings around the bed as there was no need to have the privacy seeing as no one else was staying in the room. There was also a closet opposite the bed which, when Adrien opened, looked to be able to hold all of his clothes. There were even some portable drawers that had been put in the closet so Adrien could fold up his pants and put them in there if he wanted to. The last thing in the room was a desk. It was to the left of the door and was made for one person. There was one chair in front of the desk and a candle in a holder on top of it.

All in all, Adrien had liked the room and once Snape had left, he immediately took his trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it, along with Hedwig's cage. He placed the cage on the desk and then put his trunk at the bottom of his bed. Unlocking it and opening it, Adrien pulled out his pajamas from his trunk.

Once changed, Adrien had immediately went to the bed and got in. He had been too tired to care about what Snape may want him to do for his 'test' or that he would see his old _friends_ tomorrow.

With a sigh, Adrien decided it was time to get out of bed. He had been lying there for quite a while and he didn't want to be late for breakfast. Slowly he got out of bed and then he realized that he had no idea where the bathroom was. Scratching the back of his head, Adrien opened his door and looked down the hall. No one. He looked across the hall and saw a door. He could either be lucky and have found the bathroom or he could be very unlucky and have found Snape's bedroom. He decided to chance it and went across the hall and opened the door.

He was lucky. It was a bathroom. And it looked like it was his. There were fresh towels in the room and facecloths and also new soap waiting to be opened from packaging. It reminded Adrien very much of a hotel.

Looking around the bathroom, Adrien spotted a piece of parchment stuck onto the mirror. Going over to it, he realized it was addressed to him.

_Ciaran,_

_This will be your bathroom for however long you are staying here, which I doubt will be long so don't mess it up. _

_I have already gone down to the Great Hall and I expect your presence at 7:45 sharp. Do not be late. _

_Professor Snape_

_PS: By giving you use of this bathroom, I expect you to use it and show up on time looking respectful and clean._

Adrien snorted at the note. Only Snape could be blunt and still be able to leave hints about severe consequences. He could almost see the _or else_ that Snape implied at the end of the note.

Adrien decided that for now he would follow Snape's wishes, that and he wanted to get clean as well. He got out of his clothes and turned on the shower and stepped in. He was normally used to being rushed through the mornings when Saeya was around since she wanted to start early in the morning, so for once, Adrien took his time in the shower and let the hot water flow over his body.

Looking around in the shower, he found some shampoo and washed his hair. The only thing he hated about having longer hair is that it was so annoying to wash. But he also had grown out his hair for his disguise. He didn't look much like the small sixteen year old when he had last been at Hogwarts. He now stood taller then most of his old friends (though he was now two years older but that little fact was just never mentioned) though he knew he would never be as tall as someone like Ron. He also had an almost permanent tan from training outside all the time and he had lean but strong muscles from his training too.

Turning off the shower and stepping out, Adrien grabbed one of the towels and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He used his hand to clean off the steam that had been on the mirror and realized that his face had changed too. It was no longer the face of a child. It was a strong but graceful face that at the moment was surrounded by his dripping hair. His hair, which had once been black as ink now was the deepest red possible. It actually didn't even look red but still black. It was only when his hair was caught in the sun that it seemed to have highlights of dark red.

Yet Adrien still noticed that his eyes stuck out. His eyes, which had once been a bright emerald green, had changed drastically. The colour around the pupil was a just noticeable dark red that faded into a dark green. But the entire iris was outlined in black circulating the green and making his eyes stand out more.

Adrien sighed for the second time that morning. He was reminding himself of a young teenage girl, looking in the mirror and seeing if their face had any flaws in it. Well not all girls did that, but he had met a lot who always had a mirror on them and were checking their face every five minutes.

Deciding he should get dressed quickly and get to the Great Hall on time, Adrien left the bathroom and walked across the hall back into his room. Entering the room, he noticed that someone had placed out clothes for him to wear. _Probably the House Elves_, he thought. He wondered how they were able to get into his trunk to get the clothes but then again, their magic was quite powerful.

Shrugging, Adrien dressed in the pants and shirt that had been laid out and put on black robes over top. He then got his wand from the bedside table where he had placed it last night. He quickly located some socks, and then started to search for his boots. He found them in his trunk, which meant that the House Elves must have put them there since last night he had just thrown them off somewhere when entering the room. They were a pair of worn black, high boots that went up halfway along his calves. When he had first seen them, he remembered refusing to wear them.

"_Adrien, come 'ere a minute. I wan' ye to try somet'ing on."_

_"Saeya, I don't need any more clothes. You've given me enough to last my entire life."_

_"Dese ain't clothes, dey're boots."_

_"Those count as clothes."_

_"Just get over 'ere ye ungrateful brat."_

_"Alright, alright. I'm here. Now why do I need boots?"_

_"Because, dese boots will never completely wear out and dey also are very comfortable and ye can cross over any type of ground wit'out ever 'urting yer feet. 'Ere, dese are dem."_

_"Saeya, you're joking right? I mean they look like the type of boots men wore in medieval times."_

_"Stop yer complainin'! I've 'ad enough of it. Now yer gonna wear de boots, and if I ever see ye without dem, yer in fer a wallopin'!"_

_"Alright, I'll wear the boots! Just don't hit me with that broom of yours."_

_"Good, I knew ye would understand."_

_"Just pass the boots over."_

Ever since then, Adrien had worn them and found them really comfortable, though he would never let Saeya know that.

Now that he was fully dressed, Adrien walked back over across the hall to bathroom and used his brush to run through his hair. After that, he pulled his hair into a braid that ended just around his shoulder blades.

Adrien spent a few more minutes in the bathroom cleaning up before leaving to go down into the common room in Snape's quarters. Looking around, he tried to spot a clock or something that would tell him the time but he couldn't see anything. Hoping that he wasn't late for breakfast, he left Snape's quarters and started out of the dungeons.

It took a few tries to actually get out of the dungeons. He had never been in this area of Hogwarts before and he relied only on what he saw last night when Snape brought him down. But eventually, Adrien came to a part that he remembered, and he continued to the Great Hall from there.

He was outside the doors to the Hall when Adrien remembered there was a clock just near the main staircase. He decided it probably would be better if he did actually know the time before he went into the Great Hall. So Adrien quickly hurried over to the stairs and looked around for the clock.

Adrien found the clock and quickly looked at the time.

He was dead.

No, it would be worse than dead.

He didn't know how, but whatever Snape would do to him would be worse than death.

No, scratch that, what ever _Saeya_ did to him if he blew this than _that_ would be worse than death.

In other words, Adrien was late. Not by much but it was about five minutes past eight. Snape had told him to be there at 7:45. Twenty minutes late. This wasn't starting out good.

Adrien walked slowly and straightly back to the doors. To an onlooker, it seemed like he was walking to his death. _I may just be,_ he thought.

The doors were open since someone else had gone through when Adrien was looking for the clock and had left the door open. Adrien looked around the door; about half of the Hall was filled with students and all of the teachers were there. There was only one place left empty which was beside Snape. _That's probably supposed to be for me,_ Adrien thought. Scanning the rest of the table, he noticed that everyone was still there form his fifth year. He looked for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He didn't see anyone different, he'd seen everyone at the table at least once before so –

Then he saw him. It was Professor Lupin. Adrien pulled his head back quick. What was he doing back here? If anyone could recognize him, it would be Remus. This could be a problem. _But I thought that he was only here for the night at Hogwarts. Just helping with the small battle last night. So what now? If he's a teacher here then I'll just have to act differently. Act like how I never would have before._ This would probably be the plan that would work the easiest. Adrien sighed. Nothing ever went according to plan.

Adrien finally decided that he really should go into the Hall now or he would be in even more trouble with Snape. This really was going to be a bad morning.

Finally, Adrien stepped around the door and entered the Hall. No one noticed him at first and Adrien was fine with that. It would be better if he didn't draw attention to himself. Slowly he made his way up to the Head Table and he walked behind it and reached where Snape was sitting, on the left of the Headmaster. By now, most of the students had noticed him and were whispering to their neighbor about the sudden appearance of this new person.

For a while, Adrien just stood behind Snape while he continued to eat his breakfast in silence or answer something that a staff member had asked him. Five minutes past and it would soon be ten, but Adrien still remained standing behind Snape. All the students had given up on trying to figure out what the new person was doing and had gone back to their breakfasts.

"You may sit Ciaran."

It was said curtly and to the point but it did not have the normal venom in it that Adrien was used to whenever Snape spoke.

Adrien nodded his head and sat down beside Snape. As soon as he sat down, food appeared on his plate and he picked up his fork and started to eat. It continued like that for a while, Adrien eating his breakfast and Snape drinking from his goblet. Finally when Adrien had finished and his plate was cleared, Snape spoke, though not looking at him.

"I thought I told you to be here at 7:45 sharp." It was not a question.

"You did, sir."

"Then why were you not here at that time?"

"Because I woke up late, sir."

"Woke up late?"

"Yes sir." Adrien knew there was no point to try and say anything else. It would all be thrown back at him and he would probably have been kicked out of trying for an apprenticeship. No, with Snape, it was better to say what he wanted to hear.

"And tell me, is this a regular occurrence of is it–"

"Good Morning everyone!" Snape was cut off abruptly as Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students and staff. Snape glared at the Headmaster from where he was sitting but didn't continue to talk to Adrien. Adrien smirked; he would have to thanks Dumbledore for this.

"Now, your attention please. As you may have noticed, we have a new guest sitting at the Head Table with us today. This is Adrien Ciaran who will be apprenticing under our own Professor Snape. Please welcome him and treat him like the other professors here at Hogwarts."

Most of the students started to clap here though many were not sure what they were supposed to do. When they did start clapping though, Adrien just looked up and gave a hesitant wave before looking back down at his plate. The clapping didn't last long after that.

"Yes it is great to have him here. But now all of your classes are going to start soon so let's start this year off good and get to class on time." Then Dumbledore sat down and continued to talk to Professor McGonagall for a few minutes while the students started to leave the hall.

Adrien got up to leave as well, but waited for Snape to get out of his chair before he left. Once Snape did stand up though, Adrien followed behind and only looked up when Snape spoke to him.

"Don't think that our conversation is over. We will continue this later in the privacy of my quarters." Then he continued walking.

Adrien just looked at Snape's retreating back. _That man will always confuse me._ With a slight shake of his head, Adrien continued walking but not before noticing a lone redhead looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Earlier That Morning**

Ginny was again sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. But this time she had brought her Potions text with her to read while she ate. She had that class last today and that was the one she needed to study in the most. She had passed the O.W.L. but just barely. And she needed to pass this class.

She continued to eat and read for most of breakfast and even once she had finished eating, she still sat at the table to read. Most everyone left her alone so she was not interrupted, well that was until everything went a little quieter and people started to whisper excitedly around her. Some even ignored her and leaned right over her to talk to one of their friends.

Ginny soon gave up trying to read in peace and closed her book shut quite loudly and the people around her looked at her, then decided it was safest to just moved somewhere else.

Looking around, Ginny tried to figure out what everyone was whispering about. She didn't see anything unusual until she looked up at the Head Table. There was a man standing behind Snape at the table. And he just stood there, not doing anything. But Ginny noticed something else too. Snape was getting frustrated. Sure it wasn't that noticeable but one could always tell by he would look directly away from the source of his frustration.

But the man causing the whispers was different too. He was dressed in plain black robes that went to his knees, from what she could tell. It looked like he was wearing boots as well though. She couldn't tell what type but Ginny did notice they looked somewhat worn out. Moving up, Ginny noticed that his build was that of an athlete. Though he didn't look that strong. His face was what struck out at her though.

His hair was long, quite long for a guy actually, though he had it tied back in a braid at the base of his neck. It still looked like it was a little wet. His face was tanned from, what Ginny guessed, long days outside. Then his eyes. They were astonishing. She couldn't make out what colour they were but when she looked at this man, she was immediately drawn to his eyes.

Finally Ginny gave up looking at the new man and Snape. The new man had finally sat down and started to eat. Ginny went back to her book then and didn't look up until Dumbledore started to speak.

"Good Morning everyone! Now, your attention please. As you may have noticed, we have a new guest sitting at the Head Table with us today. This is Adrien Ciaran who will be apprenticing under our own Professor Snape. Please welcome him and treat him like the other professors here at Hogwarts."

Ginny glanced up as she clapped. The man, Adrien just looked up and gave a small wave before looking away again. She stopped clapping after that and everyone else soon followed.

"Yes it is great to have him here. But now all of your classes are going to start soon so let's start this year off good and get to class on time."

After that, Dumbledore sat down and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall. Ginny sighed and got up as well. Her first class was Transfiguration and she needed to go get her book for that class.

She waited for some people to go ahead of her but when no one gave the inclination that they would let her get to the door, she sighed and pushed through. And she almost made it to the doors as well. But then she was pushed back out of the group and she had to wait for another opening to get out.

That was when she noticed Snape and Ciaran walking down toward the doors as well. Hoping to get a better look at the new man, Ginny slowly started to walk. She saw Snape talking to Ciaran before he continued on, but Ciaran stayed still. Then he just shook his head and started to walk on again.

Then she saw him look at her. She gave a small gasp before continuing to walk and look at him only through the corner of her eye. She hoped he hadn't noticed. But he continued on and she let out a long sigh. Well she would see what this man was like soon, she had her last class with him and Snape at the end of the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adrien looked at Snape from where he sat in the corner. When he had gotten to the classroom, Snape had told him to sit in the corner and be quiet for that day. He wasn't to touch anything or say anything since Snape still hadn't officially accepted him as his apprentice.

Adrien grinned. Snape almost had no choice in the matter of letting him stay or not anyway. Not since Dumbledore already said he was Snape's apprentice. But then, Dumbledore had also done that so Adrien would stay and he could keep a good eye on him.

Oh well, it's part of my plan to stay and I have to do so no matter what.

Looking away from Snape, Adrien glanced at the door where students were coming through.

His eyes widened. _You have to be kidding me. _

Coming through the door was the seventh year Potion's classes' students.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:** sorry, sorry, sorry. This took forever to get out but I had major writer's block and then I was away for a month after getting the last chapter out and I wasn't able to think of or write anything down. And then four days after I got back, school started. I went to the first day of school without knowing where my new locker was or where my classes were. And then, I got sick. And then better and then sick. In fact I'm still sick. And I have tones more of excuses and I can list them for you if you would like, which I highly doubt.

So I'll leave with thanks to all of the reviewers of this story. Sorry I can't name you all but I don't have the time. Sorry. Also **please review** and **any ideas are welcome.** Also any criticism.

Thanks everyone, and I hope to update in January. A quicker update than normal. Yay!


End file.
